


Sometimes it snows in London

by ratfromasewer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, London, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfromasewer/pseuds/ratfromasewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning” Dan yawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it snows in London

**Author's Note:**

> this is like...really short, unnecessary and stupid. I'm going to regret this, aren't I? 
> 
>  
> 
> I first wrote & published this on tumblr based on a prompt. My url is gothfuckingclaudia but I wouldn't recommend.

The first thing Dan notices is the smile, and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not, because he’s grumpy in the mornings when the light filters through his blindfolds and he can hear his roommate pacing around in the kitchen. No one is as happy as Phil is, not this time of the day - Dan considers it unhuman - but Phil is just _that_ kind of person. 

 

  “Morning” Dan yawns, pulling up his too-big pajama pants with another hand and scratching his the back of his neck with the other. He’s blinking off the last remains of heavy sleep, and Phil’s standing by the counter, holding a cup of coffee and smiling. The setting makes Dan suspicious.

 

  “What?”

 

  Phil’s face is glowing, his dark hair sticking out in really silly directions, looking like a cartoon character, and he’s biting his tongue like he often does when he’s really excited about something. Suddenly, against his better judgement, Dan’s wide awake.

 

  “There’s snow, Dan!” Phil exhales, “I’ve been up for _hours_ just watching it fall.”

 

“What? Really?” Dan gestures the other to pass him his cup of coffee which Phil has made like he’d have a some kind of sixth sense to tell when Dan’s going to wake up. He also knows that as soon that happens, Dan’s in the immediate need of caffeine. He takes a sip and runs his hand through his hair.

 

“See for yourself!” Phil shrugs, and Dan just looks at the other for a second, because something about this moment is so peaceful that it pains him, but only in the best possible way. Phil’s still leaning against the counter, resting his chin against his hands and tilting his head, looking at Dan, smiling so irritatingly and being agonizingly unaware of how amazing he is - no pun intended.

  Dan walks to the window, his body slowly entering the real world after dream one, and is faced with a winter wonderland post card- kind of view. The scenery is unrecognizable; the snow has covered every street and rooftop and is still falling calmly, soothing. Dan sighs; damn, it’s absurdly beautiful, a moment’s makeover for the view he knows all too well already.

 

  “It’s really pretty.” He admits, holding his cup with both hands to warm them up. London is serving it’s best outside and Dan can’t stop staring, letting the winter’s pale light paint him in new colors.

 

  “Yeah, I thought so too.” Phil follows Dan to the window, “I bet the entire public transport system is in shock.”

 

“Oh well” Dan looks over his shoulder at the other boy and smiles,  “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” 

 

  “You don’t sound too upset about that” Phil laughs, “How surprising.”

 

  “Hey. Just because I use every possible excuse to stay indoors that doesn't mean -” 

 

  Phil’s lips are just as soft as the light on his cheeks when he presses them in the corner of Dan’s mouth. The younger guy doesn’t pull back, he lets it happen and smiles  mid-kiss, warmth spreading from his palms throughout his entire body.

 

  “…you were saying?” There’s a spark in the corner of Phil’s eyes.

 

  “Morning breath. Gross.” Dan leans his head against Phil’s shoulder and allows the boy to wrap his arm around Dan’s waist, “You’re gross. I don’t like you.”

 

  “I don’t like you either.”

 


End file.
